Mailing machines are well known in the art. Generally, mailing machines are readily available from manufacturers such as Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford, Conn. Mailing machines often include a variety of different modules which automate the processes of producing mailpieces. The typical mailing machine includes a variety of different modules or sub-systems where each module performs a different task on the mailpiece, such as: singulating (separating the mailpieces one at a time from a stack of mailpieces), weighing, moistening/sealing (wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope), applying evidence of postage, accounting for postage used and stacking finished mailpieces. However, the exact configuration of each mailing machine is particular to the needs of the user. Customarily, the mailing machine also includes a transport apparatus which feeds the mailpieces in a path of travel through the successive modules of the mailing machine.
Various postal services throughout the world have developed rating systems which are used to determine the fee associated with the delivery of a particular mailpiece. Generally, the rating systems utilize a variety of different parameters or factors which influence the fee structure, such as: desired class of service (as examples, first class or third class in the United States), weight of the mailpiece, destination of the mailpiece and size of the mailpiece. The postal services generally communicate the rating systems in the form of tables or charts which are updated periodically to reflect new pricing or changes in the rating parameters.
A number of different devices and systems have been developed to assist mailers in determining the proper amount of postage for each particular mailpiece. For example, a scale may be utilized for determining the weight of the mailpiece which is used as one input to the rating system to calculate the proper amount of postage. As another example, a ruler may be used to measure the width of the mailpiece which is used as another input to the rating system to calculate the proper amount of postage. Generally, the fees of the various postal services are higher for heavier and larger mailpieces due to extra costs incurred in handling and transportation.
Such simple devices such as a scale and a ruler may be suitable for low volume conscientious mailers who send few mailpieces over a given period of time. However, such simple devices are not suitable for all mailers. For example, if the mailer employs operators who are not conscientious, then human error will result in incorrect readings from the scale and the ruler. If the incorrect readings lead to insufficient postage being applied, then the mailpiece will be returned to the mailer causing delays. If the incorrect readings lead to excess postage being applied, then the mailpiece will be delivered, but the mailer will have wasted money. Either scenario is undesirable to the mailer. As another example, the mailer who sends a significant number of mailpieces on a regular basis will experience increased costs and delays due to the inefficiencies of handling large volumes of mailpieces manually.
Some prior art mailing machines have been developed which have the capability for feeding mailpieces of different sizes, commonly referred to as mixed mail. An example of such prior art mailing machines is the Paragon.RTM. mail processor available from Pitney Bowes in Stamford, Conn. Although this mailing machine generally works well by applying proper postage to mailpieces of different thicknesses and weights, it suffers from some limitations. The Paragon.RTM. mail processor employs a single sensor spaced at a distance of 15.56 centimeters (cm) (6.125 inches) from the registration wall. Thus, whether a mailpiece is under or over 15.56 cm can be determined, but the precise width of the mailpiece cannot be determined. Since the United States has a single price point for determining rating according to mailpiece width which is located at 15.56 cm, this single sensor is generally sufficient for applying appropriate rating to envelopes in the United States. However, it is not adequate for applying appropriate rating in other postal markets.
For example, the postal services of several countries (Germany, Italy, etc.) have established a plurality of price points relating to mailpiece width in their rating system, respectively. Moreover, the various postal services have not established these price points in the same location. As a result, mailpieces must be manually sorted according to their widths and according to the applicable postal service rating system prior to processing because the mailing machine does not have any capability to detect the precise width of the mailpieces. Therefore, the mailing machine can only properly handling mixed mailpieces which are all within the same range or width category within the applicable rating system.
Therefore, there is a need for a mailing machine including dimensional rating capability so that the need for presorting is reduced.